In small power grids, such as mobile power grids, the inability to synchronize small generators without creating undesirable system harmonics and grid instability has been a persistent problem for decades. Conventionally, synchronous transmissions are coordinated by an external clock signal. Whenever an electronic generator transmits digital (and sometimes analog) data to another electronic device, the voltage and frequency must be established between the two devices, that is, the receiving device must have some way of knowing, within the context of the fluctuating signal that it's receiving, where each unit of data begins and where it ends. While the synchronization of signals and devices can be achieved, the ability to maintain synchronization within acceptable electrical tolerances has proved difficult. The fundamental problem is one of physics. While electrical systems respond rapidly, a power generator's rotating machinery has inherent inertial forces, which makes for a much slower response. This mismatch leads to grid instability and undesirable transient effects when attempting to reconfigure a small, stand-alone power grid, which can trip relays and shut the grid down.